


Caught you

by wolfstarsimp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbating, Oral Sex, Percy gets caught, Quidditch match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarsimp/pseuds/wolfstarsimp
Summary: Percy just wants some time alone after a quidditch match to let off steam. Oliveris sent to find him and  walks in on Percy masturbating.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Caught you

“Shit... yeah,” Percy panted, hand pumping quickly up and down his shaft. He groaned as he rounded the tip with his thumb, collecting the precum that had gathered there and using it to wet his dick even more.  
It was probably a really stupid idea. During the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Oliver had rode the high off of their win and stayed behind to practice for a while. So Percy had their whole dorm to himself. And, well, with the adrenaline of he match still pumping in his veins and the fact that he hadn’t been able to get off for a few days, he decided to take advantage of this small sliver of privacy and jerk off.

He at first was content with simply enjoying the way he stroked his own length, the way the warm water felt on his naked body, but before long his mind began to wander. Between different people. To one specific person. To one specific Gryffindor with dark skin and toned forearms who would look absolutely delightful with his mouth stuffed full of Percy's cock. “Oh go-od,” The ginger stuttered, eyes clenhcing shut as he pictured his crush on his knees infront of him. Percy thrust up into his own fist, letting out a low, longing moan.

He then imagined what it might feel like to have said Gryffindor’s lips on his neck, sucking in hickeys, claiming him. Percy’s slender fingers trailed down his pelvis, travelled under his balls to reach his wet entrance, pushing in as he imagined Oliver’s calloused digits working into his ass, perhaps accompanied by a tongue, perhaps interspersed with that self-confident voice whispering dirty things into his ear. Percy’s breath caught in his throat and he sighed out a long “Ooooool...”, almost calling out the name of his fantasy but not quite having the nerve to do it. He whined as he flicked his wrist on its uptake, closing in on his climax. “Oooo....Ooool-“ Percy arched his back off of the shower wall, eyes flicking open. And then he had a heart attack.

There, leaning nonchalantly against the door of the bathroom, an appraising smirk on his face as he looked Percy up and down, was Oliver Wood himself. “Pretty nice show you’re putting on there, Percy,” He chuckled.

In this moment of shock and despair, Percy had three thoughts. The first: what-the-fuck-what-the-fuck-what-the-fuck this-is-the-worst-thing-to-ever-happen-to-me oliver-just-saw-me-fingering-myself. The second: Boy am I glad that I didn’t actually say his name. The third: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TOWEL?!?!

The ginger yanked his fingers, painfully, out of himself and rushed over to where his towel laid, hurriedly covering up his lower half. “What are you doing here, Oliver?! Why- I don’t- this... How long have you been standing there?!” The jumbled up questions came flying out.

“I just got here, I was sent to look for you since you were gone quite a while and everyone wanted to go up to The Leaky Cauldron to, you know, celebrate,” Oliver shrugged, explaining himself. His gaze upon Percy, however, was piercing, charged by some sort of emotion that Percy couldn’t really place, only knowing that it made him feel as though he could still see through the towel. He could feel his cheeks reddening.

“Well- pllftkt,” The ginger spluttered as his mind and heart still raced a mile a minute. “Were you not gonna say something? You just came in here and watched me masturbate? What are you, a fucking pervert?!” Accusations came thick and fast as Percy found his footing in an old habit: blaming others for everything bad that happens to him. “Freak!”

“Christ, chill out, Weasley,” Oliver threw up his hands in a defensive gesture, seemingly surprised by the outburst. “It’s just wanking. Everyone does it,”

“Of fucking course you would say that- You saw me naked!” The other exclaimed, severely conscious of the fact that it was not ‘just wanking’ in that he had also had two fingers up his... He started to pace, face redder than Oliver’s tie.

“Ohhh, I think I know what this is about...” Oliver lowered his hands, an almost mocking smirk breaking onto his lips. “Don’t worry, you have a very nice looking dick, Percy,” He cooed, teasing, leaning forward on the divider to get a better look at the other’s expression.

A polarising reaction of arousal and anger sparked in Percy’s core, with blood pumping to his cock at the fact that Oliver had called it nice looking, and absolute fury clouding his vision at the complete insensitivity and assholery of the other boy. How dare he, at a time when Percy was very obviously humiliated, mock and embarrass him even more. “Alright, that’s it, I’m seeing yours,” He demanded, pointing at Oliver’s crotch in his slacks.

“... What?” Oliver was definitely suprised, and honestly, so was Percy. He himself didn't know where his sudden confidience came from.

“You saw mine, I get to see yours, it’s only fair,” He stated, moving towards Oliver in quick stomps. “Just let me see it and we’ll be even and we can leave this room never having to think about it again,” That was a lie. Percy knew he would never be able to forget the image of Oliver’s cock and that it would only serve to make his little problem even worse but his indignance was skewing his judgement.

Oliver stood with his mouth agape, not quite believing the request, eyes searching Percy’s face for a sign that he was joking. After the ginger’s steely glare assured him that he was absolutely deadass, Oliver scoffed. “Sure, whatever,” before unfastening his belt and shimmying down his trousers and boxers.

Percy felt his mouth water at the sight of Oliver’s cock. It was perfect . Not so big that it would cause too much pain or not be able to even fit, but a good seven inches with a lovely girth that Percy could just imagine would fill him so well. The uncircumcised head peaked out from the smooth foreskin, practically begging for Percy to take it into his mouth. It made his cheeks flush and his length strain against his towel. And then he realised. Oliver was hard.

“You’re hard,” Percy declared, eyes stuck on the dick.

“Yeah, well, like I said, you put on a nice show,” The Gryffindor awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable at the other boy’s scrutiny.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,”

“Hey! You’re hard too!” Oliver exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger.

“I was wanking, Oliver!” Percy threw up his arms in exasperation.

“Okay, and I’m bi so if I see a good looking guy wanking, my body is only going to have the natural response!”

Ok, that was a fair enough explanation. “So you think I’m good looking?” Percy raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, piss off, you know you are, you’re not blind,” He rolled his eyes at the ginger’s question, folding his arms in a manner that was a lot less casual when he had his penis on display. There was an awkward silence as neither boy knew how to proceed in the current situation, Percy still focused idiotically on the perfect cock before him and Oliver considering what to say next.

“So, were you thinking of Dumbledore in a maid outfit? Is that what got you so worked up you were fucking yourself?” Oliver grinned, obviously having settled on what barbed joke to tell next.

Percy git his teeth, grabbing Percy's shirt collar and slamming him against the divider. “Fuck you, Wood! You have to say something, don’t you? Have take the piss!” He growled out, frustrated and tired and still desperately wanting to get off. “You know, just because you haven’t got your dick wet since your gilfriend dumped your sad arse doesn’t mean you can get your rocks off harassing me,” He narrowed his eyes, hitting Oliver where he knew it would hurt.

“Oh, fuck off, me and her haven’t been a thing in literally ages, Weasley,” He rebutted, having gotten over the shock of Percy manhandling him in order to crowd himself into the other’s space intimidatingly.

“Obviously, considering you’re now perving on me showering with a boner,” Percy sneered right back. Just as he was about to insult the other again he felt Oliver's thigh between his legs, under his towel, moving to press against Percy’s hard dick. He let out a surprised noise, choked at the back of his throat. Oliver smiled.

“You can hardly blame me, Weasley, considering the slutty sounds you were making,” He teased, leaning forwards to speak into Percy’s ear. He moved his thigh against the other, rubbing back and forth over his length, causing Percy to unwittingly whine. “Yeah, just like that. Needy,” Oliver grinned, breath hot against Percy’s cheek as he placed a hand onto his hip.

“I really fucking hate you,” Percy spat but guiltily rocked into the wonderful pressure against his straining dick. Oliver laughed dismissively, placing a patronisingly chaste kiss under his jaw that made Percy curse.

“Really? Because your dick seems to like me just fine,” He pulled on the ginger’s hips until he was grinding against Oliver’s own hard on. Letting out a groan, he looked back up into Percy’s eyes. “Come on, pretty boy, let me finish what you started. Promise I’ll make you feel good,” The almost sweet words contradicted Oliver's hungry tone.

Percy felt as if he had whiplash from this whole situation, and under any other circumstances he probably would’ve up and ran away, but, well... it felt so good to have somebody else touch him for the first time in a good seven months. Also, this wasn’t some guy he didn’t really know anything about he was sucking off while drunk, this was Oliver. Oliver Wood, who he had just been wanking off to, now grabbing onto his waist like he needed Percy. Like he was desperate for him. And so, well, fuck it.

“We don’t tell anyone about this?” Percy panted, wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck and drawing himself in so that his still damp chest was flush against Oliver’s clothed one. They were looking straight into eachother’s face, a certain animal magnetism stopping them from breaking eye contact as they ground against eachother.

“Not a single soul,” Oliver leant in so his forehead was against the other’s, feeling the need to be as close to him as possible, indulge in him as much as possible.

Percy hummed, lips ghosting against the brunette's. “Our little secret, hm?”

“Yeah,” Oliver sighed, drunk on desperation, and surged forward to claim Percy's mouth in a passionate kiss. It was wet and deep, both boys moaning into it, tongues exploring unchartered territory as tension that had been building for six years finally came crashing down into this one kiss. It felt like sweet honey mixed with chilli pepper, slow and pleasurable but still igniting a flame of more more more deep within them. Percy pulled back from the kiss to gasp words, interrupted by Oliver pressing him back against his lips over and over. “Clothes,” kiss “Off,” kiss “Now,”

Oliver obediently set to work removing his clothing, tearing his tie off and hurriedly fumbling with his shirt buttons. As he shrugged off his top, now moist thanks to Percy, he almost tripped over himself ripping his shoes off and tugging his trousers plus boxers off the entire way. Percy simply watched, amused, as he took off his towel, biting his cheek at the sight of a naked Oliver. “Eager?”

Oliver huffed before pulling Percy back into himself, mouth landing sloppy kisses to Percy's neck and chest. “How are you so goddamn pretty, hm?” He mumbled, then circled his tongue around the ginger's nipple and sucking lightly. Percy hissed as his hips jolted forward. The other laughed, obviously a bit surprised, before cocking his head against Percy’s collar bone. “Sensitive, Weasley?”

Percy growled. He was tired of being the centre of attention, for once in his life, and wanted to see Oliver squirm. He gently pushed Oliver away from himself, then slowly sank to his knees, looking up at Oliver through his eyelashes and bringing a hand up to give long, firm strokes to his length. “Wanna suck your cock. Would you like that?” He enquired coyly, pretending not to notice the way Oliver had to put a hand back on the wall to steady himself.

“Mmhm,” He hummed affirmatively, his fingers reaching down to tentatively card through ginger hair. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that, you’ll have to speak up, dear,” Percy was having immense fun breathing his words out onto Oliver's dick and watching the head start to wet itself.

The other let out a low, frustrated whine as his fingers tightened their grip on Percy's hair. “Don’t be a cocktease, I want you to suck it,” Percy grinned and licked a hot stripe up the shaft of his cock. “What’s the magic word?”

Oliver, having a hard time preventing himself from humping his cock into Percy's face, guessed a strained “Please?”

“Wow, Oliver Wood begging, what a sight,” The ginger finally took the head of Oliver's member into his mouth and started sucking, relishing the weight of it on his tongue and the taste of salty precum.

“That wasn’t beg- ohhhhh,” Oliver let his head drop back against the wall he was leaning on, eyes closed in ecstasy. Percy's sinfully good mouth was a wet, warm heaven around his dick, sliding back and forth over sensitive skin. Percy smiled inwardly as a gasp was forced out of Oliver when he pulled back the foreskin and swirled his tongue around the head. The pleasure became more intense as he worked more of the length into his mouth until Oliver cock was brushing up against the back of Percy's throat. He gagged as he tried to take it down further, once, twice until he retreated to come up for air.

Oliver stroked comfortingly through ginger hair as the boy on his knees coughed, trying to catch his own breathe: “Holy shit, you’re good at that,” Percy, a tad bleary-eyed, winked up at him before trailing a line of kisses down his shaft, ending up at Oliver's balls. He laved his tongue over one testicle then repeated the action on the other, humming appreciatively as he took it into his warm, wet mouth. Inwardly preening himself as Oliver's grip tightened two-fold, he looked up at the boy above.

Looking utterly debauched, Oliver was panting against the wall. His face was flushed, stray curls sticking to his forehead with sweat, eyelids hooded as he engrossedly watched Percy's movements. His lips hung open as unashamed, lascivious moans fell out, prioritising his pleasure over wether or not people could hear from outside the dorm. “ Christ, Percy, just like that, your mouth feels fucking amazing,”he redoubled his efforts on Oliver's cock, powerfully sucking up and down the length and bringing his hand up to firmly stroke any uncovered skin.

Oliver hissed at the new intensity, hips twitching up into the moist heat. It was Percy swallowing greedily around his cock, feeling the constriction of his beautifully sinful throat, that pushed Oliver over the edge with a hurried “Cu- I’m cumming!”. He whined and let his head drop back against the divider in ecstasy as Percy diligently gulped down his release, eyes closes blissfully.

The ginger pulled off of the dick in front of him and was unceremoniously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when Oliver pulled him up to stand by his arms. Suddenly Percy was the one being held against the wall with strong hands, pushing him into place as Oliver passionately latched onto his neck to start sucking in a hickey. “D-don’t,” Percy regretfully yet insistently pushed at the other boy’s shoulders. He looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and for a second Percy almost wavered because having Oliver's lips at his pulse point felt so right- “Last thing I need is people asking why I’ve got a big fuck off hickey,”

Oliver just nodded, instead moving to growl words into Percy's ear. “Can’t believe you swallowed it all. Such a good boy,” That caused the ginger's hips to rut forward against Oliver's stomach, a strangled noise barely muffled as he bit down on his lower lip. Oliver pulled back curiously, a slight smirk on his face. “Yeah? You like that?” Fingers curled loosely around Percy's dick and the boy had to turn his head away in embarrassment, closing his eyes as a weak whimper was weaselled out of him.

He felt warm breathe fanned out across his face (Percy thought he might actually burn up from the inside with how hot he felt) as Oliver drew closer to him. “D’you like it when I tell you what a good boy you are, Weasley?” The demeaning tone was accompanied by Oliver's hand closing fully around Percy's length, beginning a controlled pace up and down. He didn’t vocally answer the question but the way Percy hiked a long leg up to wrap around Oliver's waist, pulling him in closer, told him all he needed to know.

Oliver looked down between them to stare pervertedly at Percy's rock hard erection, teasing the head with his thumb. “Aw, look, your pretty cock is soaking Weas-“ A bony elbow was shoved into his side, making the brunette laugh out loud, as Percy frustratedly lashed out. He was sick of Oliver's mocking, no matter how guiltily turned on it made him, and embarrassed by his body’s outright betrayal of his desired discretion. Why did his dick have to leak everywhere whenever he was hard?

He was surprised by an almost-soft kiss planted on his mouth, moving languidly over his lips as Oliver pressed against him. He pulled back and Percy was struck, not for the first time, by the raw handsomeness of the other’s face. Oliver's unruly hair and striking eyes and smooth skin created an image so beautiful that Percy often had to stop himself from staring. He must of looked pretty spaced out at the time being because he was snapped back to reality by the other nosing at his jaw.

“Hey, you alright? This good for you?” Oliver's eyes flicked down in gesture towards where his hand rubbed at his dick. Percy nodded, a bit breathless, before pulling Oliver’s free hand and and around to rest on his ass.

“Yes, just... can you finger me?” His voice came out much more unsteady than he had anticipated but Percy's request made Oliveer groan lowly, the hand squeezing his left cheek and pulling it aside before retreating up to Oliver's own mouth. He started to suck on his fingers, coating them in saliva and confirming Percsy's suspicion that if Oliver had never fingered another guy before he had at least had experience with himself. After Oliver deemed his fingers wet enough, the steady pace of his fist on Percy's cock never stuttering, he positioned them in between Percy's cheeks and decidedly rubbed circles into the blonde’s rim.

“You ready?”

Percy nodded the affirmative. He sucked in a breathe as Oliver pushed a finger inside him. There wasn’t so much of a burn thanks to Percy's previous fun but Oliver's digits were thicker than his own and so the sensation was foreign. A little uncomfortable at first, but as Oliver started to slowly push it in and out, adding a second after Percy asked for more, he started to rock back into the thrusts. Sparks ignited behind Percy’s eyes as Oliver brushed up against a a sensitive spot, and god this was so much better than any fantasy the ginger could have concocted on his own.

Oliver’s hand firmly squeezing and stroking up his cock in addition to his gentle yet probing fingers ensured that Percy's climax was fast approaching. Having already been rudely pulled from the edge of orgasm once in the last hour his body was eager for release. He brought a hand up to clutch at Oliver's bare shoulder for support, hurriedly stammering out “I’m close,”

Oliver left open mouth kisses along the arm now clinging to his shoulder, then looked into Percy's eyes. “Good boy,” He leered, quickening his strokes and pressing down on Percy's prostate, causing the other boy to choke on his own spit. “You wanna cum?”

“Mhmm,” Percy hummed stupidly, mind clouded by lust.

“What’s the magic word?” Oliver repeated Percy’s own words back to him, chuckling slightly at his revenge. Percy was too far gone to really appreciate his own humiliation but still shot an icy glower at the other. “Please,” He ground out as he rolled his hips up into Oliver's big hand.

“Say my name,” Oliver demanded. His earlier teasing tone had left and now he was looking at Percy like he wanted to break him apart and put him back together again.

Percy moaned, the fingers inside of him curling and bringing him even closer to the edge. “Please, Oliver,”

Oliver moaned, long and primally, the noise thankfully muffled by Percy's shoulder. He lifted his head up to speak in a ragged tone. “ Shit, perfect, cum for me now,”

And like a trigger bring pulled, Percy came. His hold clenched down on the fingers inside him, his release shot up onto both his and Percy stomachs and his throat let out a sound so deeply imbued with pleasure that it was outright sinful.

“Oooliiiiveeer,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, i hope you enjoyed this fic! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)   
> I also wanted to state that i do NOT own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling ( I don't support her transphobic views though)


End file.
